


Что такое любовь?

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell





	1. Орихиме любила

Орихиме любила. Горько и безответно. А как еще можно любить арранкара с дырой в груди вместо сердца?   
Вечерами, сидя у окна в своей квартире, она смотрела на бледную луну, в тайне надеясь услышать такое привычное и желанное: «Что ты делаешь, женщина?»  
Улькиорра никогда не смог бы полюбить ее в ответ, - повторяла она сама себе.   
У арранкаров нет чувств. Они всего лишь бесприютные озлобленные духи.   
И как только ее угораздило? Может быть ей казалось, что где-то внутри Улькиорры еще было что-то светлое? Вот так: она всегда искала хорошее, не важно в ком. Ведь там, где есть темнота, свет просто обязан быть.  
Со временем Улькиорра переставал молчать, словно становился мягче.  
И Орихиме радовалась.   
Нет чтобы отдать свое сердце Ичиго, который всегда рядом, готовый помочь. Солнечный, добрый, веселый – мечта, а не парень. Только вот, он убил Улькиорру. А Орихиме просто стояла и смотрела, потому что ничего не могла сделать. Только повторять про себя: «нет-нет-нет-нет».   
Орихиме верила в сказки, где добро побеждает зло. Победило и в этот раз. Чудовище было повержено, а принц забрал принцессу из башни. Вот только Орихиме хотела остаться с чудовищем.   
Улькиорра ей снился. Каждую ночь. Подходил к ней, всегда сзади, и обнимал холодными руками.  
«Не плачь, женщина, - говорил он. - Меня нет, а ты живи».   
И Орихиме тонула в его иллюзорных объятиях, хотя бы во сне забывая свою боль. Целовала, осмелев, тонкие губы, гладила кончиками пальцев татуировки на лице и всегда отвечала:  
«Не могу без тебя».   
«Спасибо тебе, женщина», - отвечал Улькиорра. И таял.   
Орихиме просыпалась и безмолвно слушала, как гулко бьется ее сердце. Она не плакала, ведь он просил.   
Еще ей снилась бесконечная ночь и пески Уэко Мундо. Они серебрились за окном, освещаемые лишь тонким серпом луны. Безжизненная пустыня стала ей домом, а стены квартиры давили и мешали вдохнуть.   
Она знала, что после смерти обязательно вернется туда. А пока Орихиме жила.  
Но уже сейчас она была Пустой.


	2. Что такое любовь?

Улькиорра не знал, что такое – полюбить кого-то. Он давно забыл свою прошлую жизнь, а вместе с ней и чувства, которые свойственны живым.   
Может быть, любовь – это готовность выполнить любой приказ?   
Раньше он был почти уверен в этом. А потом появилась эта женщина. Орихиме. И уверенность стала исчезать.   
Она смотрела на него со страхом, когда он приносил ей еду. Она не хотела есть, и ему пришлось заставлять, потому что человеческие тела слишком слабы. А она нужна была живой. Приказ Айзена. Не обсуждается.   
Но постепенно она привыкала к его присутствию. Из ореховых глаз исчезал страх и появлялось что-то иное, название чему Улькиорра дать не мог.   
Она стала говорить.   
Когда женщина говорила – он слушал. О ее жизни, о голубом небе вместо беспросветно-черного, о пушистых облаках, похожих на вату, о солнечном дне и ярком диске солнца.  
Людей интересуют такие странные вещи, - думал он.   
Она рассказывала о Куросаки Ичиго, о том, что тот непременно придет за ней. И Улькиорра с удивлением понял, что эти разговоры ему не нравятся.   
«Замолчи!» - бросал он и уходил.   
А потом женщина сказала, что это ревность.   
«Мне все равно, – ответил он, а потом добавил зачем-то: - Я убью Куросаки Ичиго».  
Ему не приказывали. Он решил так сам. Потому что шинигами заберет женщину, и никто больше не расскажет ему о цветах, распускающихся в июльский полдень.  
Незаметно эта Женщина - Орихиме - стала для него воплощением солнца. И он не хотел терять его. Среди холода пустыни ему впервые было тепло. Не снаружи, а как-то странно. Внутри.  
Улькиорра по прежнему не знал, что такое любовь. Но одно понял точно – это не исполнение приказов. 


	3. "Мои новые черные крылья"

Сколько себя помнила, Орихиме всегда нравился Ичиго. С ним можно было ничего не бояться, зная, что не оставит, не предаст. Найдет ее, где бы она ни была.   
Даже если для этого тому придется пройти лес Меносов и пересечь пески Уэко Мундо.   
Орихиме была заперта в четырех стена, и лишь молчаливый тюремщик изредка составлял ей компанию. Она боялась его, хотя он ничего не делал. Но разве можно не бояться арранкара?   
Словно принцесса в башне, Орихиме ждала Ичиго. День за днем, если можно было так сказать о мире вечной ночи.   
Но вечно бояться тоже было нельзя, и страх скоро ушел, сменившись скукой.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивала она у своего надзирателя.  
\- Улькиорра.   
\- Тебе не скучно со мной сидеть?   
\- Я не знаю, что такое скука, женщина.  
\- Не называй меня так! – возмущалась она, - у меня есть имя!   
\- Но ты же женского пола, - спокойно констатировал Улькиорра, - имя – это лишняя информация.   
Ей было обидно, и она отворачивалась от него.   
\- Ичиго придет за мной, - говорила Орихиме.   
\- Я убью его, - бесстрастно отвечал Улькиорра.  
  
Время тянулось медленно. Иногда Орихиме начинало казаться, что прошли месяцы или даже годы. А вокруг не менялось ничего. Один и тот же вид за окном, одна и та же комната. И Улькиорра.   
\- Расскажи мне о себе, - просила она.   
\- Зачем тебе, женщина?  
Она даже смирилась с таким обращением. И правда, в конце концов, какая разница, как ее называл враг?   
\- Мне интересно. Кем ты был до того, как стал Пустым?   
\- Я не помню.   
\- Тогда хочешь я расскажу тебе о себе? – смелея, спрашивала она.  
\- Говори.   
И Орихиме вспоминала свою жизнь. Много и долго. Смеялась над собой, когда в памяти всплывали забавные казусы, грустила, если рассказывала о плохом. Улькиорра оказался хорошим слушателем. Не перебивал, только чуть склонял голову на бок, смотря на нее.   
В следующий раз он уже сам попросил ее:  
\- Говори дальше… Орихиме.   
Это был первый раз, когда он назвал ее по имени.   
«Ичиго найдет меня» - думала она, оставаясь одна. А в ушах все еще звучал голос Улькиорры, произносящий ее имя.   
Она сама не поняла, когда все изменилось настолько, что Орихиме перестала вспоминать Ичиго.   
  
\- Ты мне нравишься, женщина, - сказал как-то Улькиорра, - ты напоминаешь мне о солнце.   
И ее душа пела.   
А потом Ичиго пришел. И Орихиме смотрела, как умирает Улькиорра.   
Ее спаситель предал, сам того не зная. И забрал с собой.   
  
Можно ли жить без души? Можно. Орихиме знала. Ее душа так и осталась там. В Уэко Мундо.   
А Улькиорры больше не было. И все, что могла Орихиме – последовать за ним, стать тенью. Кто знает, вдруг тогда боль утихла бы? Или хотя бы превратилась во что-то иное.   
  
Как давно это было…  
  
Когда Ичиго пришел спасать ее снова, спустя несколько лет, она ждала. В голове набатом билась мысль: «Он найдет меня». И вот, это случилось. Наконец-то. Она уже устала ждать.   
Они стояли друг на против друга. И между ними лишь ветер перекатывал серебристые песчинки.  
\- Мы найдем способ, чтобы вернуть тебя, - уверенно произнес Ичиго.  
\- Нет, - она улыбнулась, - ты не найдешь.  
Рука потянулась к воротнику платья. Щелкнула застежка на горле, и Орихиме оголила часть груди, в центре которой зияла дыра и темнела цифра «4».  
\- Потому что я убью тебя, Куросаки Ичиго.


End file.
